Saving Cream Again
by Leo the Tiger
Summary: Eggman has taken Cream and Cheese hostage, and it's up to our super sonic hero and his pals to bust them out.


_**Saving Cream Again**_

Vanilla laid in her room at the Thorndyke mansion, sobbing for her precious child, Cream. She never wanted to see her daughter kidnapped by Dr. Eggman. She cared a lot for her daughter. It became evident to Chris that she probably was overreacting, because she had been separated from Cream for such a long time anyway (before she ran into Vector and his crew at the mansion during a misunderstanding where Vector accused Sonic of kidnapping Cream) that she didn't understand Cream, despite being only six years of age, had matured to the point where she and her pet Chao, Cheese, could take care of themselves. So, naturally, she wept. Chris and Tails took the time to help her calm down.

In an effort to rescue Cream, Sonic snuck his way through Dr. Eggman's base. He was having a difficult time getting to the room Cream was imprisoned in, since Eggman had security cameras designed to track him no matter where he was. Even his speed wasn't helping. Eggman waited for the right moment to strike, however, as he was surveying from his monitor. "Beautiful!" he exclaimed. "That pesky hedgehog is finally mine! I can see where he is no matter what he tries!" He then laughed manically.

Cream, watching from the monitors, had faith in Sonic. She knew he'd do whatever it took to save her. "If he saved me from those other scary humans," she said to Cheese, in a reference to her time at Area 99, "he can save me from Eggman. I just there was a way out of here myself. Then I wouldn't have to worry so much, and my mom would be happy again. Dr. Eggman, please stop being bad!"

Eggman ignored the remark and continued to watch.

Tails, in the meantime, flew his beloved X-Tornado over to the base, with Chris, Amy, and Knuckles riding shotgun. In a historic first, Silver was wing walking alongside Shadow. Ella and Tanaka crossed their fingers as the plane took off, hoping for the best.

"There it is!" Tails announced as the plane came into view of the base.

"How are we going to get in there?" Chris asked. "It's protected on all sides. No matter what we try, it's impossible to get in."

"You'll have to put that on hold," Amy interjected. "Incoming!" Her last remark was directed towards the missiles aimed at the X-Tornado. Tails promptly swerved out of the way, but the missiles, being guided missiles, continued to follow the X-Tornado.

"Farther to the left!" Knuckles suggested. "We can lose them there!" Tails took Knuckles' advice and aimed the plane for the nearest lake, where the missiles fell into the water and went out of commission. Not seeing this happen, Eggman pressed a button, which activated the detonation of the missiles, which he designed to detonate at the push of his button. When the explosion occurred, it caused a tsunami that proceeded to flood the base. It didn't stop Eggman from carrying on his plan of using Cream as bait to trap Sonic, but it did make Chris nervous.

"Sonic can't swim!" he exclaimed. "We can't let him drown!"

"We're not letting him drown!" Tails replied. "We'll get him out! We'll get Cream out of there, too! Now, let's invade!" He fired a missile at the base, causing a hole, which allowed the water to escape and also allowed Shadow and Silver to dive in and catch up to Sonic. Since both of them could swim, they wasted no time finding Sonic.

"Why did I stop taking swimming lessons?" Sonic said to himself regretfully. "It should've prepared me for things like this."

"Don't worry about that," Shadow replied. "We have to get Cream out of here or Eggman will see to it your life is as good as gone!"

The triple threat bravely made their way through the flooded base until they found the room where Eggman was keeping Cream hostage. Taking advantage of the fact Eggman was frantically trying to clear his base of the water (and yelling at Decoe and Bocoe for being so slow), Sonic used his spin to break the tube, and Cream, using her flight abilities by flapping her ears, flew to safety with Cheese by her side. Shadow threw a Chaos Spear at the wall, causing another hole, and Cream flew through it. The three hedgehogs followed her.

When Eggman returned, to his total shock, Cream was found missing. "Where'd she go?!" he exclaimed. "She was supposed to be my bait! I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" He fled for his life as the base drowned to its doom.

Back at the mansion, Vanilla, overjoyed to see her daughter again, couldn't resist expressing it. But again, to Chris, she was overdoing it. When Cream told her what happened and that she wasn't panicking over it, Vanilla replied, "That's very good of you to do, dear. I guess you won't be a little girl forever. I mean, you'll always be my little girl, but we all have to grow up at some point. Thank you, Sonic, and everybody, for helping save her."

"Hey, no problem!" Sonic smiled, giving a thumbs-up. "But I couldn't have done it with Shadow and Silver."

"Happy to help," Silver replied.

"Same here," said Shadow. "It helps I put my past behind me."

"What do you say we head for the diner for lunch, then?" Chuck suggested.

"Works for me," Amy replied as the group got in the car and headed for the diner.

THE END

Sonic the Hedgehog © SEGA


End file.
